Hope is out there
by 7teen.4ever
Summary: AH. maybe a lil OCC. edward and bella just found out they are going to have a baby. what happens when there is a complication with bella's pregnancy? read and find out... Permanent hiatus
1. Prolouge

~Prologue~ BPOV

I sat on the examination table with my hand on my stomach. Edward, my husband of three years, sat next to me holding my hand.

I stared at the clock, biting on my lip.

The doctor should be back by now.

Just then the door opened to reveal Dr. Bennett. She had a grave look on her face. I felt the tears starting to run down my face. My vision was starting to blur

"Mrs. Cullen, there is a problem with the baby," she said lowly.

And that was the last thing I remember before everything went dark….

_**AN: Kay, guys. This thing ain't gonna start itself! So… if you want this story to continue just click on the review button and give me some feedback. Also I suck at finding Betas, so if you want to be my Beta just ask! **_


	2. Granny and Papa part one

~Granny and Papa part 1~

EPOV  
I stared in wonder at the cornfields surrounding the road. Bella, my wife of two years, 6 months, and two days (not that I'm counting or anything), just stared with a far away look.

I kept reminding myself that even though I grew up three hours away from here; my childhood was by far different than my Bella's.

I was hoping we were getting closer to Bella's grandparents' house. Bella said I would know when we were close. Something about a train/bridge thing. I had no idea what she was talking about.

I just hoped that her family liked me. I had only met her brother, Emmett, his wife, Rosalie, their five children, Emmett Jr., Selena, Corrine, Emma Rose, and Marci, and her father. Last year, we went to my parents' house, and the year before that, we just had a quite first thanksgiving together.

Emmett was telling me just last night, that if his little family looked big, just _wait _'till I see the rest of the family.

It seemed to be that Emmett and Bella's father was the seventh of fourteen. And if they had has many kids as Emmett made them out to be. _Oh my lord, _I might just shoot myself.

Soon I realized what the train/bridge thing was. It was an overhead train that had graffiti on it saying: _"I Love Bella Swan –Mikey New"_

I stared at my quiet wife. "Bella…. Who is Mikey New?"

"Ummm, this guy I went to high school with. He had a crush on me back then, but then he met his now wife," at this she giggled, "Jessica Stanley. And as soon as they started dating Jess made him lose his title 'Mikey New'

Not its Mike Newton."

I just shook my head at her silliness. I'd have to get the _full _story from Emmett.

It seemed there was a lot more to the story than Bella's simple explanation. And I had a theory what the giggle meant. What if-

Bella's soft musical voice pulled me out of my thoughts, "Turn on the gravel road right there," she pointed to a rock road that went a up a steep incline, "it's the second house at the top."

As I drove, _slowly_, up the hill I worried about the Volvo. So many small rocks hitting its underside could not be good for it.

"That's the Woosley's house," she pointed to the old White House at the top, "They lived there as long as I can remember, and Dad said that they lived there before _he_ was born. So it must be really old. And bless Rozella's soul. Her husband died back in 2004. Just two weeks before their anniversary, and their youngest granddaughter's birthday. So sad, it really is."

I looked at Bella after her small speech. She was always quiet, unless, of course, she got really frustrated.

We pulled up to a new looking house next to the white one. There were about twenty kids running around. I feared for my life. As I put it in park, four children broke away from the group.

Bella got out first and was about pummeled to death. Selena had jumphugged her. Corrine was squishing her in an Emmett-like bear hug. Emma Rose was holding on to her leg as if she was hanging on for dear life. Marci was jumping up hand down. And Emmett Jr. was running in circles around her.

I slowly got out of the car, too. Marci stopped Jumping; Emma Rose let go of Bella's leg. They turned slowly…and they attacked! Not really. More like they ran to me and about tackled me to the ground.

After the four calmed down, I got a good look at them. Selena, who looked like a mini version of Rosalie (without cell phone), had grown an inch. Corrine, who also looked like a mini version of Rosalie (minus blonde hair, plus Emmett's dark hair), had glasses now. Emma Rose, with her sandy blonde hair, was twirling around and I could just make out that she, too, had grown. Marci, her dark, dark, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, was sitting on the ground but you could visibly see she had gotten taller and a little rounder. And Emmett Jr., well he looked exactly like Emmett, minus the muscles and potty-mouth, was in Bella's arms looking snug.

Suddenly I heard a loud chorus of "Bella!" I turned slowly to see the other children about to _really _pummel us to death.

"FREEZE," I heard my quiet, gentle Bella yelled, "I want to see the rest of the family, _before _I get hugged to death."

"Ok," they all said together. It was starting to freak me out.

Selena grabbed my left hand and Corrine grabbed my right, "Come on Uncle Edward," Selena started. "Papa said he wanted to meet you," Corrine finished.

I was already freaked out enough by the other small children speaking together and this was just making it worse.

"Guys, I think Edward would like it if he went in of his own free will. I believe your mother had a conversion about this with you," I heard Bella say from behind me.

I turned my head and saw that she, too, was being drug into the house by Emma Rose and Marci. I just shook my head at the silliness. Selena and Corrine reluctantly let go of me.

"Fine," they said together, and they let me go.

We walked into the house slowly. The front room was crowed with people. And sitting at the back of the room were two very ancient looking people. The woman had long white hair that was curly and fell around her shoulders. And underneath all the folds of wrinkles, you could make out a pair of chocolate brown eyes. That were very deep like Bella's and her Father's.

The man had silver hair that was around the sides of his head, and the top was completely bald. And you could see his bright, mischievous, blue eyes clearly.

It was easy to see where the Swans got their looks.

AN: sorry it took so long to finish. I started this chapter on Thanksgiving and I had other stuff to do. I got a Beta today. I'm going to start working on the next chapter, immediately. 


End file.
